Who Am I?
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: FemYusei. What if Yusei gets amnesia again but it isn't his friends who find her? What if she joined their band and a year later they had concerts in New Domino City and Yusei still doesn't know who she is? I'm horrid at summaries. there is another one inside! Please read.
1. Back to New Domino City

**Heyo! Sapphire here! I got this idea from a mix of some of my friends ramblings another story here the story is "Satellite's Queen of the Cards" I believe and I just thought I would be a cool twist don't ya think? Well whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds sadness **

**Summary: **FemYusei. What would happen if Yusei just disappeared and then just reappeared a year later, but now she has no idea who any of her old friends are and she's a famous popstar named Azura Star?

Read to find out.

"_Its a cruel, cruel world to face on your own._

_A heavy cross to carry along._

_The lights are on but everyone's gone._

_And its cruel..._

_Its a funny way to make ends meet_

_When the lights are out on every street_

_it feels alright but never complete_

_Without joy..._

_I checked you, if it's al-"_

"Excellent Azura! This new song will be perfect for our next performance." Antonio my band mate jumped up from behind the couch where he and his twin Mario were both hiding. Mario jumped up after his twin hitting his head on Antonio's outstretched arm. "Ow! I'm going to get you for that Mario!"

"But Antty I didn't mean to, but... I do mean to do this!" Mario tackled Antonio and they started wrestling with each other while the rest of our band, The Shooting Stars which in included Sapphire or Saph, and Courtney or Court the last of our merry group of five, walked in making them stop when Court said "Are you excited to be going home?"

I laughed at the twins and said to Court and Saph "Yeah its a shame that all of you guys have family and friends that you're going to visit and I don't even know the name of someone I could visit. But anyway who are we playing for this time? Private concert or public?" Court and Saph sighed, they were always worrying about my amnesia and they found it odd how I didn't try to find my real identity.

"Well we're playing at the Kaiba dome during one of Jack Atlas' duels and then doing another concert where afterwards one of us gets to duel him in a friendly competition of sorts. Then we might perform in Satellite City." Saph said giving me a pointed look to which I sighed.

"I guess I drew the short straw seeing as I'm the only one who can turbo-duel and has a duel-runner? But either way will one of you guys please duel in my place?" Everyone shook their head and I groaned. I don't really know why I had a duel-runner or knew how to duel, I only know that Court, Saph, and the twins had found me lying next to the runner with a nasty bruise on my head with a deck in the duel disk and I didn't know who I was or how I got there. Since then I had tried to stay away from dueling.

"Yeah Azura, but don't worry its just a friendly duel you probably won't be able to draw your first card cause you'll be out of life points!" Mario piped in before his brother tackled him as I laughed at them both.

"Oh stop it you two! We need to be starting for the airport soon though if we don't want the private jet Jack Atlas sent for us to leave without us!" Court was really excited you could tell.

I jumped up and ran out the door. "I'll race you to the airport boys! And whoever gets there first gets the loser to carry all of their bags!" I laughed as I ran to my duel runner which already had my bags on it and turned it on. I pulled out of the garage the band shared in London. 

I raced through London traffic as I made my way to the airport. I made it there in record time and I was getting my ticket as the twins raced in looking triumphant.

"Hey boys," I waved at them and they looked crestfallen and I hugged them both, "My bags are over there. You might want to check your suitcases before you go through security cause I'm not checking any bags." They got their tickets when Saph and Court arrived and then they all checked their stuff as I stood waiting for the boys to grab my bags.

We hurried through Security and made it to the private jet where a woman with a New Domino Security badge on introduced herself as Mina personal assistant to Jack Atlas. We all introduced ourselves but when we got to me she looked startled as if she had seen a ghost but I didn't really care that much so I didn't give it that much attention.

We boarded the plane and that chick Mina was still giving me a really weird and uncomfortable looks. I just shrugged it off, I don't know so why worry? 

I settled down on the couch in the plane and fell asleep as soon as we took off. My sleep however was short-lived when one of the twins pushed me off of the couch. I growled at them in fake anger but just stood up and walked to the bathroom. I made it to the bathroom but someone was in their so I waited. I could hear someone talking in the bathroom so I, being a curious person, tried to pick up the conversation.

"Jack I swear, it has to be her! Did you get the picture I sent to you? Uh huh... No but her eyes they're the exact same shade as Yusei's! Okay... Okay... I will and Jack please meet us at the airport. I'm telling you this Azura girl looks exactly like Yusei! Okay bye." I heard the click of the phone and I walked back to the common room and then slowly started to walk back in to go to the bathroom just as Mina walked out. I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom.

Why was she talking to Jack Atlas about me in the bathroom? And who was this Yusei person? I shrugged to myself forgetting it. I did my business and went back to the couch and pushed the twins to the floor and laid back down on the couch falling to sleep peacefully again. 

_My dreams were anything but peaceful though. They were snippets of duels between me and others until I stopped on a duel between and blonde male on a white duel-runner with blonde ponytails or something. I was dueling him in a big arena with a huge crowd that was screaming insults at me, but I let I go right past me as I concentrated on the duel. I had summoned some sort of dragon and then the other dueler and I weren't in the arena anymore we were on some weird sort of road or whatever and I watched as the duel continued. The blonde took some damage and then he attacked me and I screamed in pain. I heard some shouts behind me so I turned around and looked over my shoulder and saw a small green haired girl in a red glowing sphere. And next to her in an identical sphere was a sixteen year old boy with Scarlett colored hair. They both looked scared for my life in this duel._

But before I could even draw for my turn I was being shaken awake by the twins who had scared expressions on their faces.

"Hey yo! Azura, are you okay? You were like sleeping peacefully and then you started screaming in your sleep and we couldn't wake you up!" I saw that Mario and Antonio had tears in their eyes they were so scared.

"Hey boys. Shhh, its okay. I'm perfectly fine. It was just a bad dream. Nothing's going to happen." I grabbed them both in huge hug and the both sniffled as they hugged me as if they let me go I would disappear forever. "Come on guys lets pull ourselves together. We landed already so we should get off the plane." The twins were still reluctant to let me go so I sighed and said "If you both carry my bags as I wheel my runner to the street and then you follow me in your car you can keep an eye on me the entire time okay?"

The twins nodded and grabbed my guitar case, book bag, and suitcase and we exited the plane to find my duel-runner sitting right next to a white duel runner from my dream. Odd. There was a person standing next to my runner and as I put on my sunglasses to protect my eyes from the sun he turned around and my breath caught in my throat. He was the duelist from my dream!

"Hello my name is Jack Atlas you must be the rest of The Shooting Stars. The rest of your band told me that Azura was going to duel me and I wanted to speak with her." His stance was rigid and you could see the hardly noticeable unless you were looking directly at his eyes which I was doing.

The boys were also rigid next to me and I knew I wasn't going to get them to leave unless I gave them a liable reason. "OMG boys I totally forgot! Court left the plane before us, that means that she is probably picking out the rent-a-car right now and you know Saph she'll let Court _drive!_ So hurry before Court gets the car I'll meet up with you in a minute okay?" The twins realized that leaving me alone was a far safer option than letting Court drive so they sped off but not before giving Jack Atlas a '_do-anything-that-makes-her-uncomfortable-and-you-die'_glare to which Jack didn't even flinch at.

I watched as the disappeared still carrying my bags. I hope they don't lose them.

I walked over to my bike and threw my leg over the side and started it up. I pulled my red helmet on too. I watched as Jack walked to his bike and got on it. He started up a video chat on our duel monitors.

"So your name is Azura, right?" I nodded and he sighed and continued talking. "So you and I are dueling in two days after you and your band perform correct?" I nodded again. "So have you ever dueled before like in a tournament?"

I sighed and said "Honestly? I have no idea."

This startled him and he asked me "How can you not know?"

"Well about a year ago my band mates found me in alley way with a nasty bruise on my head. Apparently I had fallen off of my duel runner and ever since then I've had amnesia. And coincidentally they found me here in New Domino. And the one year anniversary is this Friday great right?" I snorted.

"You mean you haven't got a clue who you are? Surely some of your memories have returned, right?" Jack asked over the video chat thing looking concerned.

"Well the doc says that since I there was another older bump on my head which meant I had had amnesia recently I would be lucky if I ever got anything back, and he was right. I haven't got a clue of who I was. No memories of friends or family which totally sucks. Actually you know what Jack I'm not up for talking so bye."

I disabled the chat and drove as fast as I could to the hotel. I lost Jack about halfway there and I got to the hotel before everyone else. So I parked my bike and checked the band in and went to my room and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	2. Ho Do You Know Who I Am If I Don

**What up my lovelies? Again this is SapphireStar, I hope you are all doing very well this Christmas week! And now I bring to you the second chapter in Who Am I? I hope you like it and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or some of the songs the band play, so sadness **

**Chapter 2: How do you know me when I do not know who I am myself?**

"AZURA!" I grunted as the owner to the shout that woke me up jumped onto the bed where I was peacefully sleeping. Emphasis on was.

"Yes, Sapphire? What do you want and why is it so important that you interrupted my peaceful slumber?" I pushed her off me and laughed when I heard her startled squeak as she landed. She shot up red-faced and angry which made me laugh even harder than before.

"I was coming in here to tell you that we need to go to the Kaiba Dome to set up for tonight's performance." Saph laughed as I groaned and began to roll around on the bed saying "Nooooooooooo. I don't wanna."

Saph pushed me off the bed and onto the floor where I just laid there as she threw my black leather jacket and maroon-colored shirt. I got up and she threw my high-heeled boots where my head was supposed to be. I glared at her as she giggled.

I walked to the bathroom where I showered and changed into my clothes. When I got out Court was in the room with Saph and Court had me a tea. I took a sip and grimaced; this was most definitely not proper English tea. But, I let it be seeing as we needed to get to the Kaiba Dome.

I walked onto the stage and saw my precious guitar Star Keeper laying on a stand. I walked over to it and picked it up quite gently. I hummed a tune to a song the band and I wrote and began to play and sing:

"_I need a saving grace, a hiding place_

_I don't have forever or time to waste,_

_So don't let me be lonely_

_I wanna shake off this winter coat off my sleeves_

_Dust off a record an just be free_

_Oh don't let me be lonely, no don't let me be lonely_

_When you're young you can fly, but we trip on clouds 'cause we get too high_

_We grow up and then its gone, Oh God only know what will become_

_So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight_

_While we're young and alive, Take the keys to my car and the keys to heart and just drive_

_Oh don't let me be lonely_

_Well the night rolls on like a long lost friend, 'Til the sunrise bleeds like the bitter end_

_Don't let me be lonely_

_Well there's nothing to hide and nothing to prove, Give me all that you are, You've got nothing to lose_

_Just don't let me be lonely, No don't let me be lonely_

_So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight_

_While we're young and alive, take the keys to my car and the keys to heart and just drive_

_Oh let me, let me be lonely_

_No, don't let me be, When you're young, Life's a dream, It's a beautiful and a burning thing_

_We grow up, and then it's gone, but the memory goes on and on and on and on and on and on_

_Don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight_

_While we're young and alive, Take the keys to my car and the keys to my heart and just drive_

_Oh don't let me be lonely, don't let me be lonely, don't, don't let me be lonely_

_No, Don't let me be, Ooh lonely"_

I played the last chord of the song and closed my eyes blissfully. I loved the feeling of just finishing a song that told a story. But, my blissful moment was ruined by loud clapping coming from the side of the stage. I opened my eyes thinking it was one of the twins trying to play a prank. They knew not to mess with me after a song, but as it turns out it was Jack Atlas and a few of his friends from Team 5Ds along with their new addition a blue haired teen named Kiryu.

"Hello Mr. Atlas. I am very surprised to see you here." I turned around and saw Antonio staring at jack with a confused look after he said this to Jack, behind him stood Mario with the same look as his brother.

"Well I heard that Miss Azura here was the best singer around, and I wanted to show the rest of the team how she sound before our duels tonight. By the way you were lovely Azura." Jack complimented me and I blushed slightly and put my guitar back on its stand. As I began to walk over to the rest of my bandmates I was tackled in a hug by two child shaped blurs with green hair.

"Yusei! You came back!" The two children that tackled me said excitedly. I somehow managed to get up but they were still clutching me as if I was going to disappear.

"Um… Little ones. I do not know of this Yusei you speak of. My name is Azura." I gently pried them off of my legs and they looked at me with tears in their olive colored eyes.

"But, you have to be Yusei! There no other person you could be besides Yusei!" The one wearing blue colored clothes said as tears ran down his and what appears to be his sister's faces.

"Yeah! The kids are right! This chick looks way too much like Yusei to not be her!" a red haired girl walked up to me with an angry expression.

"I swear to you I don't know who this Yusei is. But, if I did I would tell you I promise." I said. Okay now I was getting scared because the red-head didn't seem to like that I had made the kids cry and Jack's face was getting very red from anger.

"Uh guys I think we should maybe take a break before the show. Come on Azura." Antonio and Mario gently grabbed my arms and helped me leave the stage. I was shaking like a leaf in the wind I was so scared of the combined angry faces of Jack and the red-head.

"I swear I'm not Yusei. I don't even know any Yusei's. Why do they think I'm Yusei and why are they so mad at me?" Saph gave me a hug and I just stood there shaking in her grasp. I tried to calm down but I couldn't.

It was showtime and my hands had stopped shaking about an hour ago; it didn't help that the red-head had started banging on the door to the dressing room for the band about an hour and a half before showtime.

I walked on stage and smiled at the crowd whilst grabbing Star Keeper. I strummed a few chords and said into the microphone "Hello New Domino City! Are you guys ready to rock? We've got a great show for you tonight!'

I walked back to the band and they smiled at me and Antonio mouthed to me _'Sing Give Me Your Hand'_ I nodded and walked back to the mike. "We're going to play a song entitled Give Me Your Hand." The crowd cheered and Antonio began playing the first few chords on his guitar.

_Dressed in your Friday best And ready to impress, whoa-oh.  
I like the show, oh oh.  
And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know, Or will ever know._

So give me your hand.  
Got a record on the table and I think it's gonna, gonna make you wanna let go.  
An opportunity to get a little wild, baby, can I get a smile, smile, damn, I hope so.  
Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat.

She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word."  
She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts, Singing the best song ever, best song ever!

Give me your hand! Give me your hand!  
She said, "This is the best song ever, best song ever."

Music colliding with the words singing what you wanna say. I hope it's my name (hey hey).  
And every time you hear it you'll remember this night again, Again and again.

So give me your hand  
'Cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinking' I can make you finally wanna let go.  
Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten and then eleven 'til we break the windows.  
Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat!

She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word."  
She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts, Singing the best song ever, best song ever!

Give me your hand! Give me your hand!  
She said, "This is the best song ever, best song ever."

We're not coming down. You're all mine.  
Keep you in the sound.  
We're so high. Rocket to cloud nine.  
When we're turning up the best song ever, Best song ever.

She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word."  
She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts, Singing the best song ever, best song ever!

She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word."  
She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts, Singing the best song ever, best song ever!

Give me your hand!  
O-whoa-o-o-o-oh-oh  
Give me your hand!  
She said, "This is the best song ever, best song ever."

We played a few more songs and then left the stage to watch the duels. The red-head dueled first. I learned that her name was Crow. Crow won her duel but barely. After her was the blue-haired tawny-eyed boy whose name was Kiryu. Kiryu beat his opponent after five turns.

After this duel the announcer said that only one more member of Team 5Ds was going to perform tonight. As the announcer said this a series of pyrotechnics went off and Jack on his duel-runner burst out of a tunnel and began taking laps around the track.

The announcer said Jack's opponent was the one-time champion, Hunter Pace. Hunter didn't even a chance to summon any monsters because Jack took him out in one turn. The crowd cheered as he did a victory lap.

"Well, all of you guys are in for a show tomorrow night because our champion Jack Atlas is going to be dueling the queen of pop, Azura Star! I hope to see you all here tomorrow night." The announcer had pointed to me, and following his hand the cameras focused in on me. I gave the cameras a light smile and looked at Jack as he rigidly step off of his bike and stormed off with his teammates following behind him shooting me confused and angry looks.

I sighed and walked with my band to the car. I had ridden with the rest of the band here before the show so my bike was at the hotel.

"I don't know why their being so weird to me. I mean I don't even know who I am and there acting as if I was being a huge brat by saying I'm not Yusei!" I tossed my feet onto Mario's and he laughed pushing them off of him.

"It's okay Azura. They just want their friend back and you can't blame them. So just relax, ok?" Antonio began to play with my hair and I just relaxed into the seat ready to go to sleep.


End file.
